1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to caulking guns, and particularly to caulking guns that utilize pre-filled cartridges of caulk, glue, sealant or other fill material. More particularly, it relates to a caddy that holds two such cartridges and allows quick loading replacement of one pre-filled cartridge with another, saving the operator time and effort.
2. Description of Related Art
Caulking guns, as they are generally known, comprise a class of construction and repair tools that expel caulk, glue, sealant or other fill material with greater precision than likely with trowels, putty knives or the like. Caulking guns usually have a tubular container for the fill material held in a elongate body, with a gun-like hand grip containing controls for operating a piston which pushes on one end of the container to expel a bead of fill material out the tip of a nozzle on the other end. Two general classes of caulking guns are distinguished largely by whether or not they operate using pre-filled, disposable cartridges with built in nozzles or have fill material tubes integral with the gun. In either case, caulking guns may include pneumatic or hydraulic powered actions to apply pressure to the piston, but most are simple, mechanical devices with a ratcheted plunger that moves the piston in response to squeezing a lever on the hand grip. This invention relates to caulking guns that utilize pre-filled, disposable cartridges.
In using a caulking gun of the type contemplated by this invention, a user selects a pre-filled cartridge of fill material, cuts its built-in nozzle to a preferred aperture and punctures a membrane at the nozzle base to release the fill material. He then inserts the cartridge into the caulking gun and engages the piston against the butt of the cartridge. As he draws a uniform bead of the material onto the work site with the nozzle, the user applies steady pressure to the piston until it reaches its maximum insertion into the cartridge, whereupon the cartridge has been exhausted and must be replaced. The user them retracts the piston, removes and stows the spent cartridge while reaching for a fresh cartridge which he inserts it into the gun, all with one hand while he holds the gun with the other hand. This process can consume significant time, especially if the user must descend and re-ascend a ladder to retrieve a fresh cartridge and dispose of a spent one each time he empties a cartridge. Means for reducing the down time for cartridge changes would be welcome to most users.
Pre-filled cartridges are approximately twelve inches in length and two inches in diameter and, depending upon the material in them, can weigh a significant amount. Especially if the user needs to have several at his disposal for a given job, managing multiple cartridges can become cumbersome. Means for easing the cartridge handling and replacement operation would save time and trouble for the user.
Sometimes users engaged in caulking operations need different types of fill material at their immediate disposal. For example, when caulking cabinetry, one color of caulking may be needed at the counter top level while another is needed at the floor to match surrounding surfaces. Also, on occasion different types of fill material may be called for, such as grout sealer for a new tile job and caulking where the tile interfaces with other objects, such as a bathtub. Means for keeping cartridges of different types of fill material within easy reach and conveniently interchangeable would significantly aid in such operations.